


Sir

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sir

Their chests were still heaving as they slowly lowered their guns. Sam straightened up, his hazel eyes scanning the area. Dean moved to check over the other rooms, wanting no werewolf left alive. Not only were they monsters, but they had been taking children.

“Uh, Sammy!” Dean called out, his eyes not leaving their mark.

Sam rushed in, worried. “What?”

Dean sighed. “There’s one kid left, Sammy.” He said under his breath. “You got anywhere to go, kid?” He asked the skinny boy.

The boy shook his head. “No, sir.”

“What’s your name?” Sam asked gently, crouching to let the kid see him better.

“My name’s William, sir.”

Sam smiled. “I’m Sam, and this is my brother, Dean. We’ll get you somewhere safe.” He assured William.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as Sam stood up. “I’m not droppin’ the kid off somewhere strange!” He told him right off the bat. “He’s what, 9?” His eye’s glanced to the kid, who nodded. “What’re his chances now, Sammy? You think he’s gonna be the lucky one in a million older kids to get adopted? People want babies. They’re like damn kittens!” Dean looked back to Sam. “And what he’s been through? That’s a cherry on top.”

“Dean, no.” Sam told him firmly. “He’s polite, he’s clearly strong- he’s not freaking out.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Give him the right life. Normal. Let the kid live his life.”

“You think that’ll give him a normal life? You don’t think he’ll act out because people don’t believe him? Or that he won’t get into hunting on his own?” He glared at Sam.

“Guys!” William got their attention. “I have to use the bathroom…”

Hazel eyes met green as they sighed. Without saying a word, both were ready to rock paper scissor who would bring him to the bathroom.


End file.
